Inter-process communication channels provided by computer operating systems such as iOS™ and Android™ have been shown to expose computer users to security risks such as broadcast theft, activity hijacking, service hijacking, broadcast injection, and unauthorized launch of activities and services. For example, the Intent-based mechanism of Android™ for moving data between processes, including applications or components within applications, have been shown to expose users to risks due to improper authentication of incoming Intents or unsafe Intents that transmit sensitive information.